Umbreon Blue
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: Dedicated to my friend joining fictionpress so I hope y'all can support her! This is a story about the birthday about my friend UmbreonBlue. Today, 3rd February, is her bday but she is too OOC here...


Umbreon-Blue

Author's Note: Hiya, people! If you're wondering why this fic is under the Hamtaro section, it's because I am introducing to you a good friend of mine who wants to be known as **Umbreon-Blue**! She's real nice and she loves Umbreon, like me! YAY! OK, I'm also gonna introduce a new hamster! Find out who this hamster is!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Nintendo. Heck, I don't even own a Nintendo DS but my friend does At least I own a GameBoy Advance SP. And I definitely do NOT own **Umbreon-Blue**. She's a friend, a REAL person, mind you, people. I'm gonna go Christian here so I'll have to say that she belongs to her parents and God, OK, people? Yes, I am a Christian. Got a problem with that? No? Then on with the fic! I own the hamster version of **Umbreon-Blue**, though. Oh (beep), I already revealed to you who the hamster is! Oh, (beep)! Nah, just kidding. This is only here for the crappy sense of humour I have… Note that it's **_crappy_**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a beautiful sunny morning and Laura was getting ready for school. Packing her bag, she said goodbye to Hamtaro again and rushed out of the door. Hamtaro, glad that Laura has gone to school, got out from his cage and slid down the pipe, landed on Brandy, got off of Brandy, saying goodbye to Brandy, and – Oh, why am **_I _**telling you this for? You already know the opening. So, anyway, Hamtaro made his way to the Clubhouse and greeted everyone chirpily.

"Hamtaro! You're late for the meeting!" Boss bellowed as Hamtaro cowered behind… (A/N: A randomly picked Ham-Ham here…) Sandy!

"I'm so sorry, Boss! I guess I was walking too slowly!"

"Well, since you've apologized, I suppose it's fine. And stop cowering behind Sandy! You remind me of Stan!" Boss bellowed again with an anger vein popping on the side of his head, anime style. Hamtaro got out of his 'hiding place' and went over to sit on a chair. Boss started the meeting, "Alright, Ham-Hams, seeing that Stan isn't here again today, like I had predicted, we shall start with the meeting, Stan being the topic today!"

"You have **_got _**to be kidding me, Boss. This is my brother we're talking about here," Sandy stated glumly.

"I know it's not convenient for you to be here, Sandy, seeing that you're Stan's younger sister and all," Maxwell said. "But you have to understand that he's not really participating much in our daily activities. It seems to me like Stan's been trying to avoid us, especially you, Sandy."

"Me? What have I done to make him avoid me?"

"I don't know… But Stan is hiding something and we have to find out what he's up to," Boss cut in, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"So what should we do, Boss? Stan has been with us for nearly three years. There's no hiding of secrets or anything," Pashmina pointed out. Penelope replied with a usual 'Ookwee!' and a smile on her face.

"I say we pay him a visit in his cage tonight!" Hamtaro suggested. Boss liked the idea and urged for Hamtaro to carry on. "Bijou and I have been at his house before on Christmas and there's not much to see but that may be just a smokescreen. Maybe we should check his house out when he and Noel are asleep. What do you think, Ham-Hams?"

"But eet would be invading hiz privacy, no? Eet would not be nice," Bijou argued in her French accent. "Sandy, what do you think? Should we go to Stan's house? Eet would not be nice, though, and you know eet, oui?"

"True… But, as his younger sister, I have the right to find out what he's been up to. Alright, as much as I, like, hate to say it, we should, like, head over to Stan's house tonight."

"ALRIGHT!!" the Ham-Hams echoed.

**Meanwhile, over with Stan…**

Stan has been walking up and down, up and down, up and down, or to cut it short, pacing here and there outside the operation room. It had not been long since he had reunited with his mother but she had already gotten into some trouble. See, she was attacked by a flock of Taillows and, not having any Pokémon with her, got badly injured by all that Peck attack. Things have been really weird with the Wild Pokémon lately and Stan was also trying to figure out why they were acting so violently.

"Stan, please stop walking up and down. You're making me dizzy…" Amma's Spinda stated dizzily, seeming to lose his balance.

"How can you be dizzy if you always **_are _**dizzy?"

"Oh… Right." Stan resumed his walking as Spinda kept quiet. After a while, Amma came out of the operation room. Stan ran up to her and asked worriedly, "Well, Amma? How's Mom now? Will she be OK?"

"It's nothing serious, Stan, but let's not talk about that now. See, I have a favour to ask of you…"

"Hm? Sure. What is it, Amma?"

"See, a friend of mine is coming over to our house for a celebration. It's her birthday today but I don't want her to know I'm associated with Pokémon."

"Why not?"

"When she and I were still young kids, about a few months old, she got attacked by a flock of Taillows as well. Ever since then, she has taken a disliking to Pokémon."

"You mean fear?"

"It's more complicated than that. Your mother's condition wasn't as bad as my friend's condition. At least your mother didn't suffer any serious injury, compared to what my friend went through. She still has those talon scars on her back till now… If she finds out I'm associated with Pokémon and Pokémon Purifiers, she won't ever be my friend anymore!"

Stan blinked. "And… I should help you in…?"

"Help me distract her when she comes until I'm done hiding away everything about Pokémon. Don't ever talk to her about Pokémon unless I instruct you to!"

"OK, Amma, just don't get too worked up about this. I'll think of something. What time is your friend coming? How does she look like? And what's her name?"

"Well… She'll be coming anytime. She has blue fur that gives out this nice shine and a little ponytail tied with a black band. Her eyes are a nice shade of baby blue and her tail is black. Concerning her name, she doesn't want anyone to know about her real name, so she only wants to be known as Umbreon-Blue." (A/N: OK, a short little note here… This is NOT true, I repeat, this is not true! My friend doesn't even have a bad experience with a Pokémon. I'm just creating the climax here, you know, the problem. She loves Pokémon, alright, people? This is all made up.)

Stan held back his laughter. "If she hates Pokémon, why call herself a Pokémon name?"

"… You know…" Amma got into thinking. "I never thought about that." Stan fell down, anime style, then got up as the doorbell rang. He dashed to the door and opened the door, revealing a blue hamster with a ponytail tied with a black band and her eyes are a very nice shade of baby blue. '_Eek! It's her!_' Amma ran away, trying to put everything concerning Pokémon away, even recalling her Skitty and Spinda into their PokéBalls.

"Excuse me, does a girl by the name of Amma live her?"

"Uh… Yeah, I suppose you are Umbreon-Blue?"

"Why, yes I am. You must be Amma's ward, Stan. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now do you know where Amma went?"

"Uh……"Stan trailed off, his eyes darting across the room, checking to see if there was any trace of anything related to Pokémon lying around. Making sure that the coast is clear, he said, "I think Amma's in her, uh… room! Yeah, that's it, her room… Do you want to come in, birthday girl?"

"Sure. Why not? You called me 'birthday girl', did you not? It's my birthday, which means I get to do what I love!" Umbreon-Blue walked in and sat on a coach and took out her Nintendo DS. "Heh heh, I am **_so _**glad I snuck this out here…"

**Several hours later…**

"Uh… Umbreon-Blue?"

"Yes, Stan?"

"Are you going to switch that on? You've been staring at it for 6 hours."

"Are you implying that I've been staring at my Nintendo DS screen for 6 whole hours?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"COOL! I broke my record by 2 hours!"

"UH……"

**Over with the Ham-Hams…**

"Ouch! Oxnard, get off of me!!!" Boss whispered very loudly. Oxnard was on top of him and Boss was on top of all the other Ham-Hams. They were attempting to build a 'Ham-Ham Pyramid' of themselves to reach into Stan's house. Sandy wasn't there as she had gone off to find another way to get in without getting hurt.

"Sorry, Boss, I can't help it when it comes to food. I can sniff out some really good food in there," Oxnard replied.

"Ugh, Ham-Hams?" Sandy's voice rang out. The Ham-Hams turned to face her. "There's a little mouse-hole here. Maybe that's how Stan escapes and goes to the club. Let's try to get in there through here."

"OK, Sandy." The Ham-Hams followed her into the mouse-hole and managed to get into Noel's bedroom through the hole. It was even bigger than Laura's room with a king-sized bed in the room. Noel was sleeping on that king-sized bed, sleep-talking about Hillary, as always. The Ham-Hams split up to look around for suspicious items around but as they had only begun their search, they had already found something very suspicious.

It was a diary entry from Tora's diary.

**Back with Umbreon-Blue's birthday celebration…**

Umbreon-Blue started playing her Nintendo DS. She was playing with delight and celebrated her birthday while playing with her DS as well. Amma got very nervous when she talked to Umbreon-Blue as she was afraid that she might say the wrong thing about the subject Pokémon. This carried on for quite a while until Stan has had enough of hiding the secret.

"Amma, can I talk to you for a second?" Stan asked her. Amma nodded reluctantly and they went outside to talk with Umbreon-Blue overhearing everything. "Amma, I can't take it anymore! You have to get the courage to tell her!"

"But you've been hiding this secret from the Ham-Hams for 3 years, haven't you?"

"That's another story. I don't want them hurt because I'm a Purifier! But in your case, you're just afraid of losing a friend! Believe me, Amma, if she falls out with you over this matter, then that's not the meaning of friendship. You haven't seen each other for years. How would you know whether Umbreon-Blue likes Pokémon or not? You won't know unless you tell her the truth about being associated with Pokémon. Who knows? Umbreon-Blue may change her mind about Pokémon for you."

"Is that true, Amma?" Umbreon-Blue's voice rang out, still sounding very happy. "Because I know it's true."

"T-true?"

"Of course it's true, silly! I love Pokémon now!"

"You do?!"

"Uh-huh! You should've told me earlier that you were associated with Pokémon, especially that cute lil' shiny Umbreon you have up there! If you had told me earlier, I'm sure I could've asked umbreonrawks out here!"

"You would do that?"

"And Izzy, too! I'll ask all our childhood friends out the next time I come over to visit!"

"Um… umbreonrawks, Izzy, you and I are the only childhood friends, Umbreon-Blue."

"Oh yeah!" Stan smiled when he could see that Amma and Umbreon-Blue were having such a nice chat and went back inside for dinner, not wanting to disturb them any further.

**Over with the Ham-Hams…**

"Hey, look! T-O-R-A… Tora… Tora. This is a diary entry written by someone called Tora! Let's check it out!" Pashmina's sweet voice called out. The Ham-Hams crowded around her and read the diary entry:

_Entry No. 243_

_June 6th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am very happy today. It has been years since I've been this happy. I married the love of my life, Siberia. I suppose you know her. I practically write about her everyday. She's a really great ham-girl. Anyway, like I was saying, we got married so I was too busy to write in you. I'm even happier today because we, Siberia and I, had two little bundles of joy. They were a pair of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. My son… He reminds me of myself when doctors told me that my pulse rate was very abnormal. My own son's heart didn't beat when he was born… I was so scared that he wouldn't survive. I had never expected my son to be a Purifier but something was… odd about my daughter. I feel uneasy around her, like as if there was something bad about her. I guess my son feels the same way. Even though he can't talk yet, he cried very loudly when Siberia and I placed the two of them together in a pram. He, too, must feel very uneasy around her._

_There's something strange about my daughter. I have a really bad feeling about keeping her with us. She might ruin my son's future. It's that serious, really. I am not lying. My son will be in grave danger if he even touches her… I know. Just today, when my daughter went over to play with him, their paws touched and my son nearly died. You have no idea how terrified I was. Nevertheless, I have a son who will take after me and help me with my work. When he grows up, I'll teach him everything I know and it would certainly do him good._

_Uh-oh. My son's crying again! Gotta go now! Wait for me to write some more, OK? I may be too busy trying to separate those two from each other…_

_Tora Tiger_

_P.S. My son's name is Stan and my daughter's name is Sandy. I forgot to put their names in this entry… I named my son Stan because I want Stan to stand his ground and not get shaken so easily, just like my dear old father. I named my daughter Sandy because she is as unpredictable as the sand on the beach; when there is no wind, the sand is stable. When there is wind, the sand gets blown away. Likewise for Sandy, when Stan isn't there with her, she seems normal but when Stan is with her, she changes totally…_

"Tora is… my father? But… I'm not like that… Am I?" Sandy asked.

"No, Sandy, you are not that sort of hamster. You're not dangerous. I think this is forged by Stan just to scare you. I think we should go look for more information," Maxwell comforted.

"What're you doing in my house?" That was Stan.

"Stan!" Boss panicked, then regained his composure. "Oh, it's nothing. We got lost while going on an adventure. We had no idea this is your house. So, uh… let's get going, Ham-Hams!" Boss whispered to Pashmina, "Keep that note. It might have clues." Pashmina nodded and folded the diary entry and slid it under her scarf. Stan, who noticed that, since he can see in the dark, jumped from the windowsill near his cage and down with the Ham-Hams.

"I'll take that, thank you," Stan stated with no emotion in his voice. Pashmina's scarf untied by itself and the diary entry fell from there. Stan picked it up and jumped back to his cage without saying anything else. The Ham-Hams, who were crept out, ran away quickly. Stan looked at the diary entry and let a few tears drop before going back to Amma's house.

**With Amma and Umbreon-Blue…**

"So… You're leaving already?"

"Yes, I'm sad to say. But don't worry, Amma, I'll come back to visit you."

"What are your plans?"

"I guess I'll go look for umbreonrawks… Then we'll come together to visit you."

"But, it's still your birthday. Can't you at least stay for a bit longer?"

"Like you said, it's my birthday. I get to do what I want, especially with my Nintendo DS. I'll go look for umbreonrawks. She's very unpredictable; I'm sure you already know that." Amma nodded as a form of understanding. As Umbreon-Blue waved goodbye and went off, Amma couldn't help but smile. As the clock struck midnight after some time, Amma took one last glance at her cheerful, happy-go-lucky, DS-loving friend.

"Happy birthday, Claire."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: YAY!!! Sincerely, Claire/**Umbreon-Blue**, happy birthday! I hope you don't mind me using your real name! And I'm sorry if I've offended you or anything. I swear I didn't! Please email me, Claire! I love to hear how you're doing! If you feel that your real name shouldn't be there, write up a story about my real name in there and post it. I don't mind. Not like people are gonna bang on your door and demand to see you, right?

Just kidding, heh heh. Anyway, I'm really really really REALLY sorry if you are very very VERY OOC here. I know you love your DS but that part was just for humour. Sure, you're happy-go-lucky, so I added more cheerfulness here! I hope you don't mind! And OOC stands for Out of Character, but that's only what I think…

OK, dedicated fic done, longer than I expected… Wow, over 3000 words… That's a whole new record… If any of you have any questions, please PM me or simply drop in a review with your questions! If that is all… See ya! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! … Or else!

umbreonrawks


End file.
